A night under the stars
by 87WW
Summary: Luke finally got up the courage to ask Penelope out for their first date. He wants to make her his chica officially. Will the night he has planned accomplish that? Rated M to be on the safe side.. I don't own these characters if I did they would already be together.


**A night under the stars**

Another day was starting for two member so the BAU. The tall dark and handsome Agent Luke Alvez and the colorful and bubbly technical analyst Penelope Garcia. Both who now knew they felt more for each other than just friendship.

Luke had woken up early and gone for a run with Roxy. After returning he took a shower and got ready for work. At the same time Penelope was up and getting herself ready to go into the office. Each one making their way to Quantico. Penelope arrived first and Luke followed 15 minutes later. In the parking garage he ran into Matt.

"Hey Luke, Roxy". Roxy barked

"Hey man" Luke said

"How are you feeling?"

"Better, looking forward to great possibilities" He thought about Penelope at that moment.

"How's the cookie saga?"

"I have about a third of the box left, and she doesn't hate me. It was hard to tell if she truly did or not."

"That must be some amazing recipe if you almost went through the entire box in one night."

"It is, you missed out." Luke smiled

"Well maybe the cookie maker will bake more. Speaking of… please tell me you asked her out."

"Not yet." Matt let out a frustrated sigh.

"Did you do anything?"

"I did get the chance to talk with her."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Anything happen?" Matt asked

They got to the elevator and got in. Luke stayed quiet for a minute then turned to see Matt.

"It's private"

"Private, oh that means something did happen!" All Luke could do was smile.

"Alright. Why is Roxy with you today?"  
"She's going to train with my old team. It keeps her sharp." They arrive on their floor and get off.

"Okay, have a good one Roxy and Luke I'll keep asking you till you ask."

"I know you will"

Little did anyone know he was planning to ask his blonde bombshell out today. Technically not his but if his plan worked that would change tomorrow night. He and Roxy walked down the hall. Before Luke knocked on the door he placed a note on to Roxy's collar then knocked.

"Good morning, come on in!" The door opens, Penelope turns towards it. A smile coming across her face.

"Oh, my goodness hey sweet girl." She started petting her canine friend, who in turn was wagging her tail and licking Penelope's face. That's when she noticed something on Roxy's collar and reached for it. The note read:

 _ **Chica would you like to out with me tomorrow night? I can pick you up at 7pm.**_

She reached over for her purple pen and wrote:

 _ **I'd love to newbie….. xoxo**_

Then folded it up and placed it back on to Roxy's collar and signaled her to go out the door. Smiling as she returned her sight to her screens. She heard someone scream yes, having no doubt it was Luke. She couldn't help feeling super happy and knew he must have been feeling the same way. During the day both Luke and Penelope thought about what they needed to do to prep for their date.

Luke started with deciding on a location. I want to take her somewhere intimate and cozy for dinner and maybe dancing. How many times have I watched Penelope move her gorgeous body on the dance floor when we were all out. Wishing I could be right up next to her, holding her. There really isn't any restaurant that has that type of atmosphere. I can do it on my patio, we would be under the stars. That's perfect and for food I'll pick up take out from her favorite Mexican café, along with Mexican Coca Colas. Some slow romantic music, fresas con cream for dessert. This is going to be a great night under the stars.

Penelope couldn't stop smiling. I can't believe I'll get to spend an evening with Luke, the one man who has occupied my dreams. Could this be the start of those dreams coming true? Having a passionate love and building a life together. In the past I've never wanted that but when that tall, dark haired Latin man walked into the BAU I wanted it all with him. I need to decide what dress to wear, one that will knock his socks off. Where could we be going?

Their day was uneventful at least work wise personally Luke and Penelope had finally started to act more on the feelings they had for each other. First was the kisses they shared yesterday and now had plans to go out on a date. The following day the BAU consulted on a case that was being worked on by the organized crime unit. It was mid-afternoon when Penelope texted Prentiss.

" _ **Hey boss lady, would I be able to duck out early? I have an appointment."**_

" _ **Oh, are you okay?"**_

" _ **Yeah, just got to take care of something."**_

" _ **Alright but you'll be missing happy hour."**_

" _ **There'll be more" Penelope wrote**_

" _ **Have a goodnight then."**_

" _ **Thanks, you too boss lady."**_

Ten minutes later Penelope left and was glad that she was going to be able to do so to start getting ready for Luke. Around 5:15pm the BAU team was getting ready to head out for the night.

"Who's up for O'Keefe's?" Prentiss asked

"We're in" said JJ, Tara, Matt and Rossi

"I'm going to see my mom" said Reid.

"Luke, you down?" asked Matt

"No, I have to pick up Roxy and run some errands."

"We can't forget Penelope." Said Rossi

"Oh, she left early, had an appointment" Prentiss informed them.

At that point Luke had slid his bag on his shoulder and headed out. She must be getting ready for tonight. I can't wait to see that sexy gorgeous women dressed up just for me. I hope she'll be mine by the end of the night. With those thoughts in his mind he headed to pick up the food and get himself ready. Good thing was that he set up his patio the night before. The table with two chairs, the blue tooth speaker for music and a comfy blanket laid upon the patio sofa.

Meanwhile Penelope was in her apartment getting herself beautified. She looked for a dress in her closet most had been worn to the office, then she came upon one that hadn't. A short flowy rose patterned dress that sat off the shoulders with a low neckline that would accentuate her chest. The outfit was completed with a pair of red high heels. Her hair was in loose wavy curls, make up was light and glowy with a red lip. Penelope looked at the clock, it was ten till seven. She felt nervous but it was a good nervous. As she went to grab a light shawl there was a knock on the door. Her heart began to race. "Just breath" Penelope told herself and went to answer the door. She took one more deep breath and opened the door. Luke was standing there in black pants and a charcoal gray button down shirt.

"Hi handsome" A smile on her face. Luke stared at her, he was at a loss of words for 15 seconds.

"Wow, you look beautiful as always. These are for you." He handed her a small bunch of colorful flower pens.

"Thank you! I can use these at work."

"You ready?"

"Absolutely." She grabbed her purse and shawl then locked her door. Luke offered his arm and she wrapped hers around his. They walked to his truck, Luke opened the door for her so she could get in and went around to get in.

After a 15-minute drive they pulled up to what looked like a townhouse style building.

"Is this?" Penelope asked as she turned to look at Luke.

"Yeah, it's my place." He turned off the truck got off and went over to her side. Opened the door and helped her get off. Once again Luke offered his arm and she wrapped hers around his. He led her into his house, they were welcomed by Roxy.

"Hi Roxy" Penelope said as she scratched behind the dog's ears. Luke bent down and did the same then signaled the dog to go off.

They each stood up and Luke grabbed Penelope by the hand and took her out to the patio. Penelope saw a candlelit table set for two. Luke pulled out her chair and she sat down. He took out his phone to start the music and to get the food sitting right next to the speaker.

"Your dinner, mi reina." Luke placed a plate of Chile rellenos with rice and beans in front of her before taking his seat and putting his plate down.

"This looks delicious, did you make it?"

"I wish, unlike you I'm not a very good cook. Those Besitos de Coco were amazing. I picked up dinner from El Barrio Café."

"Seriously! That's my favorite place." She smiled and that caused him to smile. Not wanting to let her now that he got that info from JJ.

"Be right back I'm going to get the drinks." As she watched him walk back in she thought: not only is he a strong built man but so sweet to do all this. Luke walked back out with a few bottles of Coke in his hands. He handed one to her and once again took his seat.

"Wow, Coke in bottles I haven't seen these in years. Where did you find them?"

"At a little family owned bodega". Luke said

They began to eat and enjoy each other's company.

"How long have you lived here?"

"6 years."

"You have a really nice place and your patio is so cozy and beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you." Luke said. Penelope smiled shyly as a hint of pink blossomed on her cheeks.

"Thank you. You're one handsome dark knight."

"At your service mi reina. I'd follow you anywhere."

"I'm counting on it." They looked into each other's eyes and saw such warmth and something else. They had gotten half way thru their food.

"How long have you been with the BAU" Luke asked.

"It's been 14 years."

"Wow, you must have seen a lot of horrible things."

"I have, that's why I need to surround myself with happiness. Having a colorful wardrobe and fun silly trinkets."

"You always seem to have it all together and bring us back out of any super dark case."

"There have been some cases where I needed to be brought back from that darkness." Penelope said and continued to eat. Luke noticed her grow a bit quiet and down.

"Penelope."

"Hmm…." She looked up form her plate to meet his eyes.

"Let's dance." Luke stood up offering his hand.

"What!?" A surprised look on her face.

"Tonight, was going to be one of dinner and dancing. This is the perfect moment to plus it'll warm us up a bit." Penelope placed her hand in his and got up.

"True it may be early spring but at night it still gets chilly." Luke lightly pulled her a few feet away from the table. There was a slow jazz song playing. They got into the holding position and stated to sway to the music.

Penelope tried to control her blushing with not very much success. Luke couldn't help but smile, he liked to see how much effect he had on her.

"Why don't you ever dance when we're all out?... By the looks of it you have moves." Luke laughed

"Well I'm more into salsa/Latin music. I could teach you some moves, we could even go out dancing just you and me."

"Why waste time let's start now newbie." A smile on her face. They came to a stop, Luke pulled out his phone and then a salsa song came thru the blue tooth speaker. Then stood next her.

"Okay, I'm going to show you the basic step. This is the starting position, feet together. My right foot takes a step to the front then comes back together at the start. Then my left foot takes a step back and then comes back to the starting position. Just repeat it and you'll be good. It's the best salsa moves for beginners. Now you try and I'll keep the step with you."

Penelope nodded and smiled nervously. She began to do the steps, looking down to make sure she was doing it right. After five minutes Penelope started to get the rhythm and was on beat.

"Good you got it, keep going" Luke said. She didn't notice that Luke was now in front of her, until he took her in his arms and started to lead her.

"Oh" she said as she looked at him.

"You're doing good chica, you were made for salsa dancing." They smiled at each other.

"I think I need more practice."

"We can take care of that" Luke said. The song came to an end. Penelope looked up to the night sky filled with a handful of stars. What a beautiful night she thought.

"Would you like dessert?"

"Sweets from a sweetie, how can a woman say no!"

"Okay but first come on." He said as he walked and sat on the patio sofa Penelope following him. They were both now on the sofa. Luke took her hands into his and looked into her eyes.

"Penelope we've worked together for two years. The first time I saw you I was intrigued by you. With time I realized there was something there. We had our back and forth banter and I wasn't sure if you truly hated me or if you would be open to accept my interest of more than friendship. Then you reached out to my grandmother and made Besitos de Coco. Knowing that made me hopeful that you may feel that something too… Will you be mine? My chica, my blonde bombshell, mi reina and eventually my everything?"

She couldn't help but feel such warmth. That something which was unnamed was in full force and now had been defined by him.

"Aww newbie… You caught my eye the first time we shared the elevator. I gave you a hard time because I was mad that you took my best friends place. Eventually I got over that but still did it because I enjoyed our banter. Plus, it helped me keep my mind off my feelings for you."

"Why though?"

"I didn't think a guy like you would give me a second look."

"Well you're wrong, I can't keep my eyes off of you. You're a great woman, I've never met anyone like you. Please say you'll be mine."

"Is this real or am I dreaming?" Penelope asked

"I could pinch you and you'll see you're not dreaming."

"Don't you dare!" They each laughed

"I'm not going to. This is real chica." Penelope looked deep into his eyes. She could see truth and sincerity.

"My answer is yes, my dark knight."

They were both on cloud nine. Luke couldn't help himself he pulled her into his arms and hugged her. He pulled back a little still in Penelope's embrace.

"We should celebrate with dessert."

"Oh, I forgot about that." Penelope said

"Be right back". Luke got up and went inside. He came out carrying a tray and took a seat next to Penelope. On the tray there was a bowl that had cut up strawberries in a medium thick cream. Two smaller bowls one with chopped pecans the other with shredded coconut.

"First, are you allergic to nuts? I wouldn't want to ruin our night by having to rush to the emergency room." Luke said

"I'm not allergic." He proceeded to pour the pecans and coconut into the bowl holding the strawberries and cream. After mixing it with a spoon he took a spoonful and held it up in front of her. Penelope realizing his intention leaned in and took the bite of dessert.

"That is super good!"

"They're fresas con crema, basically strawberries with cream. What makes it sweet is sweet and condensed milk." Then he took a spoonful for himself and they continued to eat the delicious dessert. Luke noticed Penelope gazing up at the stars.

"Pen, what are you thinking about?"

Looking at him she said "how the stars look beautiful and how we've had a great night under them. This has been the best date I've ever been on. Great food, a hot Latin dance lesson and handsome company."

"I couldn't agree more."

"Luke"

"Yes, mi reina"

"Now that we've decided to belong to each other could we keep it between us for a while. Before you say anything, I don't want you thinking I'm trying to hide that we're together because I've wanted that for a long time. It's just I'm not ready for the team to know cause once they do they'll get nosy and start profiling. I don't want that. What do you think?"

By this time Luke had placed the empty dessert bowl to the side.

"With my personal life I've tended to be reserved and private. If you want to keep our relationship on the down low I'm fine with that. Eventually I would like to tell them."

"And we will. I really like this it will be our little secret." Penelope gave him a flirty smile.

"We'll get to sneak around and maybe stow away in your Batcave on late nights."

Luke moved his hand up to her cheek and caressed it. Then he leaned in to kiss her. She responded to his affection and started kissing him back. His hand came away from her face and he wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her closer. Penelope's arms went around Luke's neck as they continued kissing. Her fingers playing with the hair just above the nape of his neck. His hold tightening ever so lightly. Penelope couldn't believe they were making out like teenagers. Their time of complete bliss was interrupted by Penelope's phone ringing notifying her of an incoming message. She turned and looked at her bag at the same time Luke was placing a few kisses along her jawline.

"I better get that." Even though she didn't want to she got out of his embrace and checked her phone.

"You're going to be getting a call" she said. Sure enough his cell starts going off and he pulls it from his pocket.

"Alvez…. Okay I'm on my way. We have a case."

"Yeah"

"I'm sorry"

"For what?" she asked

"This was some what of a short date."

"No, it wasn't it was a perfect night under the stars and like I said this is the best first date I've ever had."

"It's the best first date I ever had too. We better get going before they start calling us. I'll take you back to you place to pick up your car."

"Let's go."

Luke grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers. After locking up they both walked out to his truck. Once again Luke proved chivalry wasn't dead by opening and helping Penelope get in. Ten minutes later they arrived at her place, they got down and Luke walked her to her car.

"You go first, I'll wait 5 minutes and then get going" Luke said as he opened her car door. She looked up at him, reached up to cup his cheek and begun to lean towards him. He met her half way and their lips came together in a kiss. Penelope applied a bit of pressure then pulled back to end the kiss, she didn't want to get too heated knowing they had to get to the office.

"Thank you Luke for an incredible date."

"I'm glad you liked it mi reina and I did too." Penelope got into her car and Luke closed the door.

"I'll see you there" Luke said

"Can't wait, promise me you'll be carful when you go out on cases my dark knight."

"Promise." Luke answered her. He watched her pull out of the drive way as she did she blew him a kiss. Then she headed to the office.

As Luke waited to follow her to the office he thought about everything that happened. My plan of a cozy dinner and dancing at my place worked. She's officially mine - my chica, mi reina the woman of my dreams. As he drove to the BAU he thought about all the things they would be able to do together. He was excited and couldn't wait. Luke hoped that Penelope was feeling the same way about their future.


End file.
